This invention relates to a drawing board and drawing instrument combination.
South African Pat. No. 74/8011 describes a drawing board and drawing instrument combination in which a T-square is provided with a tongue which fits into a complementary groove provided at the edge of a drawing board, the tongue being slidable in the groove. This arrangement is particularly useful for portable drawing board and drawing instrument combinations.